In general, cash dispensers are known in which the banknote cassettes are arranged vertically on top of one another for horizontal installation, or in which, as in the present case, the banknote cassettes are arranged in a horizontal row behind one another for vertical installation.
Which construction is used depends to a large extent on the features of the building in which the cash dispenser is to be installed. Both forms of construction can, however, not be converted, without anything further, from one to the other by a 90° rotation.
This concerns especially the wad transport device which connects the stacking device with the output slot of the cash dispenser. In the case of both types of constructions, customarily, the return cassette is so arranged that banknotes, which are not suitable for dispensing, especially doubled withdrawals, in the region of the single sheet transport device and by the switching of a deflector, are not delivered to the stacking device but to the entrance opening of the return cassette.
In the case of money dispensers with banknote cassettes arranged vertically on top of one another, as described, for example, in EP 1 028 399 A, it is further known to provide a further compartment in the return cassette into which a banknote wad can be stored, which wad has already been offered to the customer in the dispensing slot and which has not been taken by the customer and therefore has been drawn back into the dispenser.
Since this money has already been booked out, the customer must be able to be made good again and, after the money has been drawn into the cash dispenser, it must be able to be associated with the customer.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention by the features mentioned in the present specification.